Queen's Ring
The White Queen and the Black Queen in Homestuck each possess an important Ring. These Rings, linked to Kernelsprite Prototyping data on Prospit and Derse, affect their wearers by giving them various traits relating to the prototyping. This effect works on any inhabitant of The Medium but not on humans or Trolls. It's counterpart is the King's Scepter. Appearance and Powers The Rings are made of a gold band with orbs floating around its edge. The number of orbs is determined by the number of Kernalsprites prototyped pre-entry in the session. Each orb begins to glow for each player that prototypes their Kernelsprite and enters The Medium, much like the spires on Prospit and Derse. The wearer of a Ring is transformed into a prototyped being with aspects from each prototyping. The Black Queen's ring enables the wearer to use a highly dangerous attack known as "Red Miles", which is powerful enough to destroy an entire universe. It is unknown if the White Queen's ring has the same or an equivalent power. Homestuck White Queen's Ring The White Queen gives her Ring to Parcel Mistress to make Jack Noir believe that she is dead and to allow Parcel Mistress to retrieve the Green Package from Jack. When the Queen removes her Ring, she reverts to her normal form. As the Mistress sets to leave Prospit, the Courtyard Droll steals the Ring from Parcel Mistress's pocket. Parcel Mistress leaves without it, but the Ring is retrieved by Jade Harley's Dream Self. Dream Jade places the Ring on her finger but is unaffected by its power as she is human. After she is killed when Jack Noir destroys Prospit's moon, Dream John retrieves it from her finger. Jack attempts to steal the Ring from Dream John but is thwarted by the Uber Bunny, which recognizes John as its rightful owner and defends him. Later, as John is jumping across a chasm to reunite with his father, he is rudely reawakened by Vriska causing his dream body to vanish and the ring to fall far below into a river. In the future, the Wayward Vagabond reveals the fully-prototyped White Queen's Ring hidden within his Trusty Knife. He had discovered the ring floating through said river, while wandering The Battlefield. The former White Queen intends for the Vagabond to return to their native session and wear the ring to battle and defeat Jack. However, this becomes impossible when Jack Noir himself shows up and mortally wounds him. Parcel Mistress, now Peregrine Mendicant, dons the ring herself and follows Jack to the Trolls' session. Black Queen's Ring Jack Noir, using the contents of the Green Package, cuts the Black Queen's Ring from her finger before murdering her. Jack Noir then dons the Ring and transforms into his prototyped being, known as the Sovereign Slayer. Hivebent Black Queen's Ring The Black Queen within the Trolls' session is shown with her Ring, referred to as the Ring of Orbs Twelvefold. After Aradia Megido prototypes her kernelsprite with the head of a Frog Statue, the Queen, who cannot stand to bear the visage of such a vile being, removes the Ring. This results in her being easily exiled and in turn in her eventual role as . White Queen's Ring The White Queen's Ring is never shown in Hivebent. Karkat claims that both it and the Black Queen's Ring were destroyed in the Forge on Kanaya's Planet. Homestuck (Post-Scratch) Black Queen's Ring The Black Queen of this session was dethroned by Her Imperious Condescension before the players entered The Medium, who has taken the ring for herself. There are no prototyping orbs on it, as the post-Scratch session is a Void session, where no pre-entry prototypings occur. After Dirk went rogue and the Draconian Dignitary was unable to locate him, DD managed to convince the Condesce to the ring. Its special role as a "ring of void" gives its wearer the power of invisibility. White Queen's Ring Like the Black Queen's Ring, the White Queen's Ring in this session has no prototyping orbs. Trivia The Queens' rings share many similarities with The One Ring from Lord of the Rings. One was cut from a dark ruler's finger with a broken sword, another was ultimately destroyed in a volcano, and a third one can be used to become invisible. All these are characteristics of the aforementioned One Ring. Category:Homestuck Category:Inventory Category:Inventory - Homestuck